No me gustan esos pantalones
by Ducere
Summary: Tino fue de uno al otro con la mirada, y sintió algo desconocido que no le agradó, y que fue en aumento cuando se detuvo a analizar al delgado nórdico y percatarse de esa mirada y dónde miraba.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, ni obtengo ningún beneficio de esto. (si fuera mío habría más Yaoi )

**Título: **No me gustan esos pantalons

**Personajes: **Finlandia&Suecia y algo de NoruegaxSuecia

**Advertencias:** creo que ninguna… mmm… uso de nombres humanos.

* * *

Ocurrió un día en que Suecia estaba especialmente aturdido y se manejaba con total pereza. El despertador había estado sonando un rato, y sólo le dedicó una mirada llana para descubrir que su "esposa" hacía rato que no estaba en la cama.

Era más de media mañana cuando despertó con la vaga sensación de haber olvidado algo, y sin una particular noción descartó cualquier plan. Se levantó, se lavó la cara y vistió medianamente sin prestarle demasiada atención a la ropa -más tarde tomaría un baño y tal vez podría convencer al finlandés de hacerle compañía con la excusa de necesitar un masaje-.

Manejándose con una pereza impropia se dirigió al pasillo y bajó las escaleras para luego dirigirse a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Si lo vio disimuló perfectamente la sorpresa –que en realidad sintió- de encontrarlo ahí. Pero fue bastante claro que hizo caso omiso del otro para dirigirse al grifo y llenar un vaso y beber con toda tranquilidad.

El noruego, por su parte, había dado un brinco al verlo entrar, sin anteojos, despeinado y con paso torpe, con esos pantalones, pendiendo tentadoramente de las caderas estrechas, que dejaban ver una fina línea de vello desde el ombligo que se perdía hacia el sur. El sueco era atractivo, incluso seductor, Dinamarca no exageraba, y se adivinaba en él aquel poder abrasador que Europa pudo sentir hacía muchos años*. No hizo amago de disimular el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, aún cuando se percató de los suaves pasos de Finlandia entrando a la habitación.

Tino fue de uno al otro con la mirada, y sintió algo desconocido que no le agradó, y que fue en aumento cuando se detuvo a analizar al delgado nórdico y percatarse de _esa_ mirada y _dónde _miraba. No iba a culparlo del todo por sentirse absorto, la figura alta y formada de Suecia se dibujaba con la luz de la ventana -el torso descubierto y _esos_ ajustados pantalones no ayudaban mucho al razonamiento del finés-, las amplias espaldas se tensaron cuando el sueco de dispuso a lavar el trasto usado, ignorante, aparentemente, de la presencia de los otros dos. El finés le dio un codazo al vecino y Noruega le devolvió una mirada y sonrisa burlona y de regreso a la espalda del rubio más alto, más al sur específicamente, adivinando con gusto las firmes y redondeadas formas debajo de esos jeans, pensamientos que ensancharon su ya complacida sonrisa.

Por otro lado, a Finlandia no le cabía el asombro, su compañero siempre estoico lo estaba amenazando, en términos que Finlandia siempre se había negado, y lo entendió a la perfección y por su puesto no daría marcha a invasiones.

De un par de zancadas cruzó la cocina y sin previo aviso y con brusquedad le dio vuelta a su marido, quien lo miró con sorpresa al sentir el delgado cuerpo de su, siempre reticente de mostrar avances románticos, _esposa_ sobre el suyo en un inesperado abrazo. Finlandia miró al noruego de soslayo, pendiente de la reacción del otro y, para dejar en claro las cosas, llevó las manos a los bolsillos traseros del pantalón del sueco y dio un descarado apretón. Berwald hizo amago de separarse buscando respuesta, pero fue callado por un par de labios y una sedosa y mórbida lengua que se coló ávida en su boca y no volvió a intentar preguntar nada más, mejor aún, aceptó gustoso rodeando la cintura del más bajo y trayéndolo más cerca de ser posible.

El bufido de Noruega hizo que Suecia le dedicara una fugaz mirada por primera vez y le sonriera, dentro del beso, con descaro insospechado. El noruego soltó un gruñido, ardía en deseos de contemplarlo, y sin embargo se sentía un intruso en una guerra perdida, por lo que dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Al cabo de unos segundos, y notando que el adversario había dejado la pieza, Finlandia se separó del otro - que no tardó en quejarse vagamente- , y sin previo aviso le soltó un golpe que dio de lleno en la cabeza del otro.

-Sigo sin perdonarte lo de Moss**- y tajando cualquier comentario añadió – Y, no me gustan esos pantalones – para luego salir azotando la puerta de la cocina.

Suecia pudo o no quiso responder, simplemente permaneció pensativo con una sonrisa en los labios apenas perceptible. Si pasearse semi desnudo frente a Noruega lograba esas reacciones, esos celos, en Finlandia, hizo que la visita olvidada del otro nórdico le pareciera oportuna de pronto y se le ocurrió que no era tan malo invitarlo de vez en cuando si cada vez podía recibir una _recompensa_ o _castigo _así por parte de finés. Y ésta última idea se le antojó muy buena.

* * *

Ehhhh bueno xD no me quejo… no me pude resistir a escribir algo de Su y Nor – a pesar que no soy tan fan de esta pareja como lo son del SuFin, pero creo que me alentó la idea de imaginar a Tino celoso.

Espero que al menos alguien lo haya disfrutando tanto como yo al escribirlo. Lo cierto es que me fue tremendamente complicado plantear mis ideas, hacía años (literalmente) que no escribía y no sé si logré mi objetivo, además no conté con beta y eso hace más difícil la tarea, tengan misericordia u.u

* Durante el siglo XVII Suecia emergió como una potencia europea. Fue repentinamente convertido en una de las naciones líderes en Europa por Axel Oxenstierna y el rey Gustavo II Adolfo de Suecia, gracias a la conquista de territorios de Rusia y Polonia-Lituania. A mediados del siglo XVII, Suecia era el tercer país más extenso en Europa, sólo superado por Rusia y España. Suecia alcanzó su máxima expansión territorial bajo el reinado de Carlos X de Suecia (1622-1660) después del Tratado de Roskilde en 1658.

** La **Unión entre Suecia y Noruega** fue la unión personal de los reinos de Suecia y Noruega entre 1814 y 1905. Al finalizar la Guerras Napoleónicas, Noruega intentó alcanzar la independencia, que incluyó una breve guerra contra Suecia, firmándose la paz en el Tratado de Moss, que fue un acuerdo de unión personal entre Suecia y Noruega, firmado el 14 de agosto de 1814 en la ciudad noruega de Moss. Ese día el parlamento noruego eligió al rey Carlos XIII de Suecia como rey de Noruega.-Tiempo aproximado durante el cual Finlandia estuvo bajo el yugo ruso

Y si, Dinamarca de algún modo está incluido en ese tratado, pero decidí dejarlo de lado para mis propósitos xD

Los comentarios no matan xD así que un review no sería tan malo.


End file.
